1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a running exerciser assembly.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional running exerciser assembly is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional running exerciser assembly.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional running exerciser assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional running exerciser assembly.